Not Ready To Make Nice
by darkaccalia520
Summary: Missing scene from Greed For A Pirate's Dream. Kristin has a confrontation with Admiral Noyce and is forced to make a decision. A dedication to all FFN writers. First season, canon, one-shot. ALTERED TO BE COMPLY WITH SITE RULES. *COMPLETE*


**A/N: I guess I'm a little fired up, but instead of getting mad, this is what I do. Explanations to come at the end of this. This is set directly after 'Greed For A Pirate's Dream'. It's a little risky, but since when do I always play by the rules?**

**Inspiration for this, 'Not Ready To Make Nice' by the Dixie Chicks: http (colon) (backslash, backslash) www. youtube. com (backslash) watch?v (equals)pojL_35QlSI&ob (equals) av2n**

**Not Ready To Make Nice**

That evening, after the Fagins had gone home, things around the _seaQuest _went back to normal. Well, almost normal. As most of the crew members were settling down for the night, Nathan was still arguing over the vid-link with Admiral Noyce.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. Really, I am, but my higher ups are expecting _me_ to fix this. My hands are tied," Bill explained. "They're taking the matter very seriously."

Nathan sighed, terribly frustrated. "I know, you've mentioned. But, I don't blame Kristin on this, not in the least. Have you told the brass that it's because of her that Commander Ford and six other people are alive, all _because _of her actions? That has to count for something."

Bill gave a nod. "Of course I have, Nathan, but it seems that means very little to them at the moment. They're more concerned over the four unauthorized torpedoes." He paused for a moment, hesitating slightly. "They want me to issue her a punishment."

"A _punishment_?" Nathan repeated. "What is this, grade school? She's not a military employee."

"Their reasoning is that if she has enough authority to use the _seaQuest's _full fire power, she should also be able to accept the consequences that come with it. Civilian or not, she knows full well she's on a military vessel. She knows there's a certain protocol that must be abided by," Bill argued.

"She doesn't give a damn about military protocol, and you know it," Nathan replied.

"That might be so, but she's on _your _boat. It's your job to keep her under control."

"Under control? What is she, a wild stallion now?"

"You said it," Bill countered. "Look, Nathan, I agree with you. I know she had good intentions, but that doesn't mean much to the brass. I'm going to need to speak with her."

"Now? Do you realize what time it is?"

"I do, and I'm sorry. But, if I don't take care of this now, they're threatening to have her funding pulled. And, without funding-"

"She has no place here," Nathan finished knowingly.

Bill nodded. "Really, Nathan, I'm trying to avoid that since no one wants to go through the process of trying to find a new chief science officer this late in the game."

Nathan sighed. "Very well. Give me a minute." He took out his PAL unit and paged Kristin. As expected, it took her a few minutes to answer.

"Westphalen," Kristin finally answered, stifling a yawn.

"Kristin, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's all right," she replied, trying to sound more alert. She suddenly switched to doctor mode. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about; no medical emergency anyway. Uh, Admiral Noyce needs to speak with you," he explained. "I know it's late, but it can't wait. Can you come to my quarters?"

"I'll be there shortly," she confirmed before cutting the link.

Kristin had a niggling feeling what this was about anyway. And, she felt her anger rise because of it. But, she did her best to control herself for the time being. She quickly dressed and headed to Nathan's room and knocked quietly so as not to disturb anyone who had the privilege of sleeping.

"Come in," Nathan called.

As soon as she entered the room, she saw the look on the admiral's face, and it confirmed her suspicions. She gave Nathan a nod in greeting. "Captain." Then, she looked at the vid-screen and took a deep breath. "Admiral."

"Good evening, Doctor," the admiral greeted. "I know it's late and we're all tired, so I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need to speak to you what happened with the torpedoes."

"Admiral, I am sorry for turning you off, but we had a crisis. And, I didn't have the time to explain to you what was going on. People's lives were at stake," Kristin answered.

"I realize that, Doctor, and I'm not angry about it. However, it seems the powers-that-be are, and they want the situation rectified," the admiral explained.

"You mean they want money for those four torpedoes," Kristin corrected. She rolled her eyes. "Is that all you people are concerned about? Money and power?" She gave Nathan a look. "The very reason I'm not in the military."

Bill ignored her comment. "Well, certainly, they want to be reimbursed for the use of their torpedoes, but they also want to ensure this doesn't happen again. They've given an ultimatum."

Kristin narrowed her eyes. "What_ sort_ of ultimatum?"

"Well, some of them wanted you off the boat, but I talked them out of it…for now. If you will not comply with their wishes, however, they're going to speak with your research university about your funding."

"My funding?" Kristin echoed in dismay.

"But, as I stated, I've talked them out of it. But, they requested I enforce some sort of punishment," Bill continued.

"A_ punishment_? For saving people's lives? I thought the _seaQuest _was a vessel used to maintain peace, a vessel which puts the needs of mankind first."

Bill sighed, realizing he was going to hear the same argument from Kristin that he heard from Nathan. "It is, but no matter how well the situation turned out, the results could have been catastrophic. _ That's_ their point. Certainly, as a woman of science, you can't argue with that." He paused for a moment, and when Kristin made no reply, he continued. "Now, there's the matter of the monetary value of the four torpedoes. Certainly, we can figure out some sort of garnishment at a later date. As far as a punishment, I'll leave it up to Nathan for that. Of course, you'll be on a probationary period as well, and-"

"No," Kristin interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Admiral Noyce questioned.

"I said _no_," Kristin repeated. "While I appreciate the fact you've gone to such great lengths to prevent my funding from being revoked, I think I'd rather take my chances."

Nathan and Bill exchanged a dismayed glance.

"Kristin, are you sure?" Nathan asked.

But before she could answer him, the admiral pressed, "You understand what could happen if you go against the UEO's wishes?"

She looked at Nathan. "Yes, I know what I'm doing." Then, she turned back to the vid-screen. "Certainly, I understand. I realize the UEO is upset with the fact a civilian took command of their prized submarine and as a result, activated global defense systems. I realize it's rather embarrassing for them. However, if I had a chance to go back, I'd do it all over again. And, if the UEO feels their reputation is more important than people's lives, I don't think I want to be a part of this project."

Bill scoffed. "Kristin, I wouldn't be so hasty. What am I supposed to tell my superiors?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You tell them that I will _not_ be ordered around like one of their military robots." She turned to Nathan and mouthed, "Sorry," then turned back to the admiral. "If I hadn't done what I did, Commander Ford and six other people would be dead. Now, I am sorry for using four extra torpedoes, for tearing up a few extra miles of the ocean floor, but I am not sorry for saving their lives. And if I were to accept any sort of offer, I would be compromising my own ideals, and I refuse to stoop to their level."

Admiral Noyce sighed in frustration. "Very well, if that's what you want."

"It is," Kristin confirmed, sounding confident.

"Then, all I can say is that we'll be in touch. I'm sorry for waking you. Goodnight." And, with that, the screen went blank.

Kristin turned to Nathan. "Well, I guess I ought to go and pack. Goodnight." She turned to leave when Nathan stopped her.

"Kristin?"

"Yes?"

"It's exactly what I would have done." He gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned before leaving the room.

The next morning, Kristin rose early to pack her belongings, sure the UEO was going to request that she leave the _seaQuest_. But, as she was folding some of her sweaters, she received a knock on her door. She swallowed hard. Besides the captain, no one knew what was going on yet, and she wasn't ready to explain, cringing at the thought of having to say goodbye. But, whoever was knocking appeared to be very persistent and wasn't going away. So, finally, she answered the door.

"Nathan?" she asked in surprise. "I…I was just packing."

"I figured so, but may I come in? I need to speak with you."

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "I, uh, suppose you've heard from the admiral?"

Nathan nodded. "And, the UEO has come to a decision."

"I see," she answered sadly, fiddling with the sweaters she had laid out on the bed.

But, Nathan put a hand on hers. "You can stop packing."

"What?"

"I said you can stop packing; you're not going anywhere. Well, you're not being ordered to go anywhere at least. Certainly, if you do, it's your decision." And upon seeing the confused look on Kristin's face, he explained, "The UEO backed down."

"You're serious?" she said in surprise.

Nathan chuckled at her reaction. "Of course I am. Bill told the brass what you said, word for word, and they decided that you were right."

"More like they decided finding a new CMO would be too much trouble," Kristin decided.

Nathan shrugged. "Well, maybe, but the point is, you don't have to go. And, they've also decided to eat the cost of the torpedoes, simply chalking it up to a learning experience for all involved."

She smiled. "Well, this is certainly good news."

"So, you're staying?"

"Of course I am," Kristin replied. "I really didn't want to leave, but I wasn't going to let the brass order me around just because I didn't play by their rules."

"Not playing by the rules is exactly why you're such an asset to this boat," Nathan told her, which resulted in a wide smile. "You know, I was never going to punish you anyway. I don't always play by the rules either you know."

She laughed. "Which is why we get along so well."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess I should go. I have to be on the bridge shortly, but I wanted to come deliver the news in person. See you at the staff meeting?" Nathan asked her.

"Of course," she replied. "And since I'm not going anywhere, it looks like I'm due in the lab."

"Right, until later then." He turned to leave, but had an afterthought. He turned back to her. "And, Kristin?"

"Yes, Nathan?"

"Don't let anyone try to change you." And, with that, he headed to the bridge.

**A/N: This is a dedication to all FFN writers. Don't let anyone stifle you. Don't let anyone try to cut you down and tell you your story isn't good enough because I can assure you, there is at least one person out there who appreciates what you do. Keep thinking outside of the box, keep taking risks, and keep writing. **

**And to those of you who don't exactly appreciate what I do, let me tell you, I am not going anywhere. If you don't like the fact I write author's notes, don't read them. If you don't like the fact I post song links and you think they're unnecessary, then you've missed the point of the song in the first place. Again, if they bother you that much, don't look at them. And, if you don't like my stories, don't read and certainly don't review. But tearing my stories apart and telling me everything you don't like really isn't helping me. Certainly, I do my best to maintain a professional image, but I am not being paid to do what I do. I do it for fun, and I write for myself. I don't ask that you like it, but I ask that you can at least appreciate what I do. But, I ought to thank you for getting me fired up or I wouldn't have written this. So, thank you. **


End file.
